


Héroes en los tejados

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BakerSlashFest 2015, M/M, Superheroes AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras perder un brazo en la guerra, John se enfrenta a su nuevo futuro como Agente Especial de Scotland Yard. Su misión: defender Londres de amenazas en forma de robots, criminales y superhéroes no autorizados.</p>
<p>Este fic participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroes en los tejados

John echó a correr hacia la zona del conflicto tan pronto recibió la llamada. Estaba un poco nervioso: era su primera noche de servicio en el Departamento de Agentes Especiales de Scotland Yard. Llevaba meses entrenándose y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su misión, pero saber que esa noche todo era de verdad, y que no habría nadie cubriéndole las espaldas en caso de que se equivocara, le ponía un poco tenso. Además, aún se sentía un poco torpe con su nuevo brazo. Abrió y cerró la mano, sintiendo como los nervios orgánicos se tensaban y se distendían en el armazón de carbono. El Detective Lestrade, que estaba a cargo del Departamento, le había tranquilizado, diciéndole que era normal que todavía no se hubiera acostumbrado, y que con el tiempo llegaría a notar el nuevo brazo como si hubiera nacido con él. John cerró el puño con fuerza, todavía corriendo, cada vez más cerca del conflicto. _No importa si necesito seis meses más para acostumbrarme_ , pensó. _Soy un soldado, y lo seguiré siendo. Y si para ello necesito este brazo nuevo, pues bienvenido sea. Lo haré mío y demostraré que sigo siendo válido._

—Atención, central— susurró al micrófono de su casco—, aquí El Doctor. Informo que he llegado a la zona cero.

La zona en cuestión era una pequeña plaza al sur del barrio de Southwark. Estaba completamente desierta, pero en la calle de al lado todavía había un pub abierto, al parecer, y John espió con el rabillo del ojo una pequeña multitud observando desde las mesas de la terraza. Parecían algo alarmados, pero desde luego la población de Londres ya no entraba en pánico por una sencilla situación de conflicto. Al fin y al cabo, para eso tenían al Departamento de Agentes Especiales.

—Roger— contestó tras un corto silencio una voz metálica al otro lado de la línea—. Doctor, avise si en algún momento necesita refuerzos. De lo contrario, buena suerte y recuerde entregar el informe a las tres de la tarde de mañana como máximo.

John asintió antes de darse cuenta de que la telefonista no podía verle, y se apresuró a contestar:

—Entendido.

Y cortó la comunicación, con la atención ya cien por cien puesta en la figura metálica que tenía enfrente.

Se trataba de un robot de unos tres metros de alto, revestido de un material negro brillante que le hacía parecer esbelto y peligroso. Al parecer, últimamente se estaban viendo bastantes robots parecidos; era obvio que los criminales de Londres también se habían puesto al día, y que, teniendo los medios, era más seguro enviar a un robot a hacer el trabajo sucio que contratar a un equipo de torpes e imperfectos humanos. John se preguntó quién demonios estaba proveyendo a los criminales de semejantes criaturas. Alguien había encontrado el negocio del siglo fabricando y comercializando esos robots ilegales, y su Departamento debería encontrarle y detenerle.

Y justo cuando John estaba avanzando con sigilo y se encontraba ya a solo unos veinte metros del robot, la criatura de repente se desplomó, destrozando en su caída un árbol, un banco y un pedazo de pavimento. John dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, asombrado. ¿ _Pero qué demonios...?_ , se preguntó.

La respuesta saltó triunfalmente sobre la criatura metálica, dejando a John con la boca abierta. Un tipo alto y delgado, vestido de negro y enmascarado, le sonreía con sorna desde lo alto del pecho del robot, y por un momento John se planteó si se trataba de alguna prueba para principiantes del Departamento. Su duda se disipó cuando el hombre le saludó haciendo una florida y divertida reverencia.

—Parece que me he adelantado, lo siento mucho...—. El enmascarado hizo una pausa mientras pulsaba unos botones en su casco. Enarcó una ceja por encima de su ridícula máscara al continuar—. ¿El Doctor? ¿Ese es tu nombre de servicio?

John se humedeció los labios, un poco avergonzado.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? Es un héroe de ficción, así que me pareció apropiado.

—Mmmm... Te pareció apropiado porque, de hecho, eres un médico. Aunque no parece muy serio ponerse el nombre del protagonista de una serie de televisión infantil...

La voz del enmascarado era profunda y varonil, con un acento educado y un poco pijo, que hablaba de colegios privados y de Oxbridge, pero su tono no había perdido esa ligera insinuación de mofa en ningún momento, y ahora John aparte de avergonzado empezaba a sentirse molesto.

—¡No es una serie infantil! Es un icono cultural. Además, ¿alguien que viaja en el tiempo y en el espacio resolviendo problemas? No creo que se pueda aspirar a nada mejor.

El desconocido bufó. _Menudo cretino_ , pensó John. _Seguro que él se habría puesto el nombre de algún oscuro héroe de la historia medieval, alguien que solo conozcan cuatro universitarios snobs._ Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que el enmascarado había dicho.

—¿Y cómo sabes que soy médico? ¿A qué clase de archivos del Departamento tienes acceso?

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, bajándose del robot, que de todas formas parecía KO.

—¡Ah, la información es poder! Pero yo no necesito robar vuestros archivos, tengo toda la información que necesito delante de mis ojos.

John arrugó la nariz, confundido.

—¿Qué...?

—Me refiero a que puedo leer en tu forma de moverte, de vestirte, de hablar y en cien detalles toda tu historia...— El extraño empezó a pasearse en torno a John, pensativo, como si se hubiera olvidado completamente de dónde estaban y de en qué circunstancias se habían encontrado—. Por ejemplo, sé que aunque eres médico también seguiste la carrera militar, y que alcanzaste un buen rango antes de que te volaran el brazo...— John abrió y cerró de nuevo la mano, incómodo—. Debiste destacarte como soldado para que quisieran invertir en ese equipo tan caro que te han instalado... También sé que estás soltero y que no tienes en tu vida absolutamente nada más que tu trabajo, lo que te hace estar bastante deprimido...

—¡Eh!— intentó protestar John... aunque el extraño no se equivocaba, por desgracia.

—...Y que tienes un estúpido complejo de héroe que es lo único que hace que te sientas bien contigo mismo.

El enmascarado se quedó mirando fijamente a John con su media sonrisa, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Lo cierto era que John estaba demasiado impresionado para reaccionar. _No tengo derecho a enfadarme si lo que ha dicho es verdad, ¿no? Y aún así..._ El hombre de negro pareció haberse cansado de esperar, y de repente lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia y se despidió con un gesto.

—En fin, ha sido un placer, Doctor. Que disfrutes con el papeleo.

—¡Espera!— El enmascarado se detuvo después de escalar un edificio bajo, girándose para volver a mirar a John—. ¡No sé cómo te llamas!

El extraño sonrió de nuevo, con una sonrisa amplia que le hizo brillar los ojos, y ofreció a John otra reverencia con un amplio ademán de brazos.

—¡Sherlock Holmes, el Detective Consultor!

Y de un par de saltos desapareció en la noche.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿Detective... Consultor?— John meneó la cabeza y encendió el intercomunicador para pedir un helicóptero que retirase el robot de la plaza.

* * *

 

Se presentó en el Departamento, con su informe, al día siguiente después de comer. Su turno no empezaba hasta el anochecer, pero casi todos los agentes especiales se habían pasado por allí a entregar sus informes y charlar un rato, y John se alegró de verles. Había coincidido con varios de ellos durante su entrenamiento, y había hablado con otros al pasar. De todas formas, el único agente al que podía considerar su amigo era su superior directo, el Detective Inspector Lestrade. Que en esos momentos fruncía el ceño con preocupación mientras leía su informe.

—Vaya, tenías que encontrarte con él precisamente en tu primera noche...

John acercó una silla y se sentó al revés, apoyando los codos en el respaldo.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? No trabaja para Scotland Yard, ¿verdad?

Lestrade bufó, dándole un golpecito con los dedos al informe.

—¡Ah, no, se cree demasiado bueno para trabajar con nosotros! Me consta que nos roba información para hacerse el listo cada vez que se nos adelanta deteniendo a un criminal, pero por más que los chicos de Informática cambian la contraseña a menudo y endurecen la seguridad, no hay forma de evitarlo.

—¿Es uno de esos a los que les gusta llevarse el mérito?

—Sabe que no publicamos nada sobre él... La nota de prensa que saldrá sobre el robot de anoche, por ejemplo, solo citará a “un agente especial de Scotland Yard”. Necesitamos reforzar la imagen del Departamento, que los ciudadanos confíen en nosotros, y esta clase de héroes independientes no nos conviene.

A su alrededor, varios agentes que estaban escuchando asintieron. Uno de ellos, al que John no conocía, se acercó para intervenir.

—Ese tío solo disfruta humillándonos... Aunque no aparezca en las fuentes oficiales, tiene un blog donde da todos los detalles de los conflictos que detiene. Y siempre que puede aprovecha para dejarnos mal.

—¿Un blog?— murmuró John.

—Bueno, bueno, eso fue solo una vez, Anderson...— Lestrade le hizo un gesto con la mano al agente, intentando tranquilizarle antes de que el hombre se irritara más.

—No fue solo una vez— intervino una chica de color, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Os acordáis de cuando hizo que un camión acorazado del Yard acabase en la fuente de Trafalgar Square? ¿Y de cuando dejó a Anderson colgando de un balcón en lo alto de un edificio? Podía haberse matado, ese tío es un psicópata. Seguro que la mitad de conflictos que nos llegan en realidad los ha causado él. ¡No me extrañaría nada!

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Por lo visto, todos tenían alguna historia que contar sobre el misterioso Detective Consultor, y Lestrade tardó un buen rato en aplacarles, quitando hierro al asunto y animándoles a que trataran de ser más rápidos que él la próxima vez.

* * *

 

John volvió a casa hasta que empezara su turno. Vivía en un piso compartido, y sus compañeros de piso solían cambiar a menudo, así que John optó por prepararse un té y encerrarse en su habitación en vez de intentar socializar. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el blog de Sherlock Holmes, el Detective Consultor. La verdad era que se moría de curiosidad. Aquel hombre hacía que se le plantearan mil dudas en la cabeza, desde quién era exactamente y por qué hacía aquello a cómo conseguía acceder a la red del Departamento. _Bueno, yo no soy Sherlock Holmes, pero tampoco soy tonto_ , se dijo, sonriendo, cuando encontró el blog al primer intento.

Anderson tenía razón en una cosa por lo menos: el enmascarado explicaba sus casos con todo detalle. La penúltima entrada del blog detallaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cómo había neutralizado los sistemas del robot con uno de sus inventos, una placa magnética que al parecer ya había probado antes con esos engendros metálicos ( _¿Y por qué el Departamento no tiene esa placa?_ , se lamentó John). No explicaba cómo se había enterado del conflicto con tiempo como para llegar allí antes que John, pero su última entrada, de hacía apenas una hora, dejaba claro que “estaba en activo, vigilando” y animaba a sus seguidores a estar atentos al blog para obtener nuevas noticias. _Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer_ , sonrió John.

Vio un rato la tele y después se preparó la cena, siempre con el blog de Sherlock Holmes abierto en su ordenador. Estaba ya oscureciendo, y John se preparaba para salir a hacer su ronda, cuando un nuevo post apareció en la página:

_“¡Al fin, un poco de acción! ¡Pimlico, allá voy!”_

John se acabó de deslizar en su traje con rapidez, y tan pronto como consiguió ajustarse el casco, empezó a correr, al tiempo que tecleaba en el miniordenador de su muñeca. Buscó en los turnos de la semana quién se ocupaba de Pimlico y le envió un mensaje.

_“Hola, soy El Doctor. ¿Te importa intercambiar zonas esta noche? Me harías un favor. Ya estoy a medio camino de Pimlico.”_

La respuesta llegó menos de un minuto después.

_“¿Por qué? No sé si me gusta, Southwark sur es mucho más movido que Pimlico.”_

_“Por favor. Te lo cambio por una noche libre.”_

_“Esta bien, Pimlico es tuyo, que lo disfrutes.”_

John sonrió, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con su habitual gesto amable y lleno de encanto. En esos momentos se sentía como un perro de caza olisqueando a su presa, cerca, cada vez más cerca, hasta que casi podía sentirla al alcance de sus dientes.

Cruzó al otro lado del río y trepó al edificio más cercano. Su traje estaba lleno de trucos, y con aquellas botas correr, saltar o hacer parkour era pan comido. Se sentía invencible, ágil y ligero como una pluma. Debajo de él, la gente seguía con su actividad diaria en las calles, apresurándose a hacer las últimas compras antes de que las tiendas cerrasen, aunque a medida que se aproximaba a Pimlico las calles estaban más y más vacías, porque la zona era más residencial que comercial. Sin embargo, a John le interesaba más la vista ante él que la que tenía debajo. Londres desde los tejados era otra cosa. La ciudad parecía extenderse hacia donde alcanzaba la vista, sin límites, poderosa y flexible como él mismo. Esa era su ciudad, Londres al atardecer, con las sombras de las chimeneas victorianas alargándose ante él como dedos que intentasen atraparle, y el tímido sol levantando reflejos de plata en las aguas negras del Támesis.

Estaba ya dentro de los límites de Pimlico, examinando sus alrededores, apenas veinte minutos después del mensaje de Sherlock Holmes en su blog, cuando al fin llegó la orden de Scotland Yard.

—El Doctor, alerta para El Doctor— dijo la voz metálica en su oído—. Tenemos un conflicto en su zona, la dirección aproximada es Moreton Place 26. ¿Roger?

—Roger— dijo John, cortando la comunicación.

Porque ya tenía el conflicto a la vista. Observó desde su posición privilegiada el coche negro con las luces apagadas, aparcado en medio de un cruce, y se acercó con cuidado. _Esta vez son seres humanos, lo cual no es necesariamente mejor..._ , pensó mientras un sudor frío empezaba a correrle por la espalda. Por desgracia, en Afganistán había podido comprobar con creces el despliegue de imaginación que los seres humanos eran capaces de efectuar a la hora de hacer daño a los demás. No consiguió ver a nadie en la calle, pero podía oír gritos dentro de una de las casas. Era uno de esos palacetes blancos, con columnas y escalinata, elegantes y algo pomposos. John aprovechó una columna para descender por ella al tiempo que escudriñaba por las ventanas. _¡Ah, ahí está!_ pensó, excitado. Pudo ver cuatro hombres, al menos dos de ellos armados. Uno de ellos apuntaba a una mujer a la cabeza, y otro sacudía a un hombre, que parecía haber recibido ya una buena paliza, e intentaba que caminase a golpe de pistola. _O van a raptarlos, o están intentando que el hombre les abra la caja fuerte_ , pensó.

Esperó unos instantes, lo justo hasta que todos ellos coincidiesen estar de espaldas a la ventana, para poder aprovechar el factor sorpresa. No tenía mucho tiempo. Aguantó la respiración, cerró el puño de su nuevo brazo y lanzó un buen puñetazo a la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio de seguridad en mil pedazos. Los tres hombres de la habitación dieron un respingo, y el que sujetaba a la mujer cometió el error de levantar su arma para apuntar a John. Aliviado, John lanzó una poderosa patada al estómago del tipo, que se dobló en dos y aligeró la presión sobre el arma. John se la quitó con un movimiento ágil, mientras lanzaba un derechazo de carbono a otro de los bandidos, dejándolo inconsciente. _Este brazo es una maravilla,_ sonrió John, sin parar de esquivar golpes. Ya que el brazo era tan efectivo, John decidió que los derechazos eran lo suyo, y en un instante los otros dos bandidos de la sala cayeron también a sus pies, mientras el cuarto, que estaba en el pasillo cuando él había entrado, le miraba con asombro desde la puerta. Cuando el tipo vio que era su turno, aferró con más fuerza al dueño de la casa y lo colocó delante de él como escudo humano, apuntándole con su arma.

—Un paso más, monstruo, y este tío es hombre muerto— jadeó, dando un paso atrás.

En ese momento la mujer, que había caído de rodillas al suelo cuando el bandido la había soltado, reaccionó levantándose y lanzándose encima del bandido. John se sobresaltó y saltó para colocarse delante de ella, antes de que recibiera un balazo. Por suerte, el criminal dudó un segundo, sin saber si disparar a John, a la mujer o a su rehén, y John le plantó una bota metálica en sus partes.

—Creo que yo me quedo con esto, gracias— murmuró John, haciéndose con el arma.

Un golpe de canto en la nuca ( _“con cuidado; si no controlas la fuerza de tu nueva mano podrías desnucar a los criminales, y no queremos eso, John”_ , recordó que le recalcaron varias veces durante el entrenamiento), y el hombre se unió a sus compañeros en el suelo. La pareja de rehenes se abrazaron, llorando, y John se apresuró a comunicar con el Departamento para que enviaran un furgón policial.

En ese momento una sombra se precipitó en la estancia por la ventana. La sombra se incorporó hasta alcanzar una altura imponente, subrayada por un traje negro de un material brillante y ceñido a la piel, marcando cada músculo del esbelto y elástico cuerpo de su poseedor. Sherlock Holmes se quedó allí de pie, en el medio de la habitación, mirando a los criminales inconscientes y a John sin disimular su fastidio. Ni rastro de la expresión burlona de la noche anterior.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Doctor? ¿Cómo has llegado antes que yo?

John sonrió lentamente.

—La información es poder, ¿no dijiste eso?

El enmascarado le enseñó los dientes, siseando, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas todavía, quería hablar contigo!

—¡Olvídame!

El Detective Consultor desapareció por la ventana, tal y como había llegado, y John lamentó no poder abandonar la escena del crimen hasta que el furgón policial llegase y todo el papeleo estuviera listo. Una lástima. Aunque la expresión en los ojos del enmascarado no tenía precio.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaba su informe para el Departamento, John echó otro vistazo al blog del enmascarado. Todavía no había nada sobre la noche anterior. De hecho, no había ningún post nuevo. John se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Sherlock Holmes parecía estar enfurruñado como un niño.

Una pequeña ventana de chat se abrió en la pantalla. Arrugando la nariz, John dudó antes de abrirla. ¿Había chat en el blog? Era... ¿Sherlock Holmes en persona? Hizo clic para abrir la ventana.

_“Buenos días, Doctor”._

John casi podía oír ese tono de sorna de nuevo. No tenía por qué avergonzarse de nada, y sin embargo cada vez que aquel tipo le llamaba “Doctor” le hacía sentirse inferior.

_“Hola! Puedes llamarme John”,_ le contestó.

_“¿Qué ha pasado con el icono cultural?”_

_“Estamos en un chat, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de verdad, no?”_

_“Está bien, como quieras. Tú puedes llamarme Sherlock.”_

_“Vaya, y yo que pensaba que también ibas a darme tu nombre de verdad...”_

_“...”_

_“Sherlock es mi nombre. El auténtico.”_

_“En serio??”_

_“¿Algún problema?”_

_“Ninguno.”_

Ambos hicieron una pausa. John se pasó la lengua por los labios, inseguro, y finalmente decidió preguntar:

_“Cómo sabías que estaba en tu blog?”_

_“¿Cómo si no ibas a haber adivinado lo de anoche? Me había confiado porque a nadie del Yard le había dado antes por seguir mi blog, pero no volveré a anunciar nunca donde me dirijo.”_

_“Ah, qué pena! Quería volver a coincidir contigo.”_

_“¿Para?”_

_“Ya te lo dije anoche, quiero hablar contigo.”_

Otra pausa. Pero ahora la pelota estaba en el campo de Sherlock Holmes, así que John esperó pacientemente. Tras unos minutos llegó al fin la respuesta.

_“Está bien. ¿Dónde vas a patrullar esta noche?”_

_“Sigo en Southwark Sur. Vendrás?”_

_“Quizás.”_

_“Adiós, Doctor.”_

Y el cuadro de conversación se cerró. John siguió estudiando la pantalla unos momentos. _Bueno, algo es algo_ , pensó.

* * *

 

No habían quedado en una dirección determinada, pero no fue difícil encontrarse. El Detective Consultor se movía por los tejados como pez en el agua, igual que John, y desde allí era fácil vislumbrar una silueta a lo lejos. En este caso, una silueta sentada, contemplando las grúas del puerto en el horizonte. John se acercó con cuidado pero sin perderle de vista, aunque Sherlock Holmes parecía estar sencillamente ahí esperándole. Cuando llegó se sentó a su lado, en silencio, contemplando lo mismo que él. Si entrecerraba los ojos le parecía que podía ver un retazo de río, brillando entre los árboles. La noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos y, aunque era cierto que John le había citado para hablar, en esos momentos le pareció más interesante disfrutar del atardecer sobre los tejados rojizos. Tras un rato, el enmascarado suspiró y se quitó el casco, pasándose una mano por el cabello para arreglárselo un poco. En vez del peinado espartano que John y casi todos los agentes especiales llevaban (pero claro, muchos de ellos eran ex soldados), Sherlock Holmes llevaba el pelo más largo, con rizos castaño oscuro que ahora estaban pegados a su frente por el efecto del casco. No se quitó el ridículo antifaz negro, pero John podía ver bastante bien los rasgos de su cara, tan pronunciados que eran difíciles de ocultar: pómulos altos y marcados, nariz recta, boca carnosa con un arco superior bien delimitado. Era una cara extraña y atractiva a la vez, pensó John. Todo lo contrario a sus propios rasgos de “John Smith”, perfectamente olvidables.

—Y bien, John...— empezó Sherlock, haciendo entonces una larga pausa, como si también prefiriera disfrutar del atardecer en lugar de tener una conversación—. Al parecer tenemos una charla pendiente— dijo al fin, recostándose hacia atrás y apoyando su peso en los codos. En su voz había un deje de fastidio—. Imagino que tienes preguntas que hacer.

—En realidad, se trata más bien de una propuesta.

El enmascarado enarcó una ceja.

—¿Oh? Eso es nuevo.

—Me gustaría que colaboráramos.

Sherlock Holmes apartó la mirada y soltó una risa sin humor, que a John le pareció increíblemente frustrante.

—Acabas de entrar en el Departamento pero quieres ascender rápido, ¿eh? Ver tu nombre en los titulares de los periódicos a diario, ¿mmmm?

—¡No, no es eso!— se apresuró a corregir John—. No me interesa ascender o no, te puedes quedar con el reconocimiento si quieres. Lestrade no quiere que aparezca tu nombre porque le parece que debilita la imagen del Departamento, pero sería lo justo que te nombraran cuando eres tú el que hace el trabajo—. Sherlock le estudiaba con los ojos brillantes, sin decir nada—. Creo que puedo convencerle. Si colaboramos no debería ser difícil, ¿qué tiene de malo que el Departamento reciba una colaboración externa? No tiene por qué estropear nuestra imagen.

—Complejo de héroe y honesto, interesante— murmuró Sherlock para sí mismo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, John?

John sonrió y le miró a los ojos, tratando de poner todo su encanto y su sinceridad en la mirada.

—Supongo que, como tú dices, tengo complejo de héroe. Necesito sentirme útil y ayudar a los demás. Me gustaba ser médico, me gustaba ser soldado, y quiero que me guste ser un agente especial. Eres inteligente y rápido, y por lo que he visto en tu blog tienes ideas geniales, como esa placa magnética que neutraliza a los robots... Si no quieres ingresar en el Departamento, por lo menos ayúdanos. Ayúdame.

Sherlock siguió estudiando su rostro unos momentos, pensativo, y después empezó a hablar en voz baja, como si revisara la información de la que disponía hasta el momento.

—Brazo derecho seccionado a la altura del hombro. ¿Metralla de un cóctel molotov?— John abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sherlock le detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Quizá un tipo de bomba más moderno, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Inútil como cirujano, inútil como soldado. En cambio, luchar contra el crimen de Londres es una solución. Especialmente con una prótesis de carbono como esa... ¿puedo tocarla?— Sherlock acercó los dedos antes de que John tuviera tiempo de alargar su brazo. Sintió sus dedos recorrer la membrana metálica en la penumbra—. Es más orgánico que de metal, un excelente trabajo... Me pregunto qué es capaz de hacer este brazo.

—Puedo lanzar una pelota de tenis a cinco kilómetros de distancia. Puedo romper una piedra con solo apretarla un poco. Lo mismo con un hueso humano, supongo, aunque no lo he probado. Puedo regenerar los tejidos que se corrompen de forma automática. Siento el aire, tengo tacto, pero el calor y el frío no me afectan y no siento ningún dolor—. Recordó su actuación de la noche anterior y añadió—. Puedo romper un cristal reforzado de un puñetazo, y dejar inconsciente a alguien de un solo golpe.

Sherlock parecía fascinado y le costó romper el contacto con la piel metálica del brazo de John.

—Es una obra de arte— comentó, casi suspirando.

—Tu traje también te queda genial— bromeó John.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja, pero esta vez el gesto fue acompañado por la familiar sonrisa irónica.

—¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, Doctor?

—Podríamos sincronizar nuestros turnos de vigilancia, cubrir zonas mayores. Compartiría contigo toda la información del Departamento que necesites, por supuesto. ¡Estoy seguro de que juntos seríamos capaces de desmantelar esa maldita fábrica de robots en menos de un mes!— Sherlock Holmes se había levantado y oteaba en la distancia. Las grúas del puerto ya habían desaparecido en la oscuridad, pero la ciudad seguía viva, ruidosa y llena de luces, debajo de ellos. John se aclaró la garganta y añadió:— ¿Qué dices?

—Podrías haberme contestado sencillamente que no, o haberme mandado a la mierda.

John retrocedió en la conversación, momentáneamente perdido, y cuando las palabras de Sherlock al fin hicieron “clic” respondió con una sonrisa.

—Podría, pero no lo he hecho.

Sherlock se giró para mirarle y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—La noche está muy tranquila— comentó—. Hay un take away chino por el que me suelo pasar para hacer tiempo mientras espero a que surja algún caso del que ocuparme.

John se agachó y recogió el casco de Sherlock del suelo para tendérselo, sintiendo como su sonrisa se hacía todavía más amplia.

—Pues lo cierto es que no le haría ascos a un buen bol de fideos...

Y sus siluetas se alejaron juntas, fundiéndose con la noche.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
